Idiot
by evil-catgirl
Summary: Sherlock wurde ein Droge gespritzt und lebt sie nun an John aus.


Inspektor Lestrade öffnete genervt die Wohnzimmertür. Hinter ihm stand ich und zwei Polizisten die anscheinend für nötig hielten mich fest zu halten.

"Schmeisst ihn aufs Sofa!" Gesagt getan und ich landete auf der Couch. Mit dem Gesicht nach unten.

"Oh mein Gott."John war also auch da. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt.

"Lestrade geht es ihm gut?"

"Den Umständen entsprechend. So ne Dealerin ist mit einer Spritze auf ihn los und wollte ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen nachdem er ihr Versteck gefunden hatte. Aber sie hatte sich mit dem Zeug vertan."

"Und weiter?" Johns Stimme klang so besorgt.

"Wir wissen nicht was ihm gespritzt worden ist. Er ist die ganze Zeit so seltsam." Er machte eine Pause.

"Ich meine nicht Sherlock seltsam.." Ich kann euch hören. "..sondern.."

Jetzt ging Lestrade ein paar Schritte und flüsterte irgend etwas das ich von hier aus nicht verstehen konnte. Auf einmal zog John scharf die Luft ein.

"Und ihr dachtet nicht daran ihn in ein Krankenhaus oder etwas ähnlichen zu bringen?" Warum wurde John etwas lauter? Mir geht es doch gut.

"Der Idiot wollte ja nicht. Er wollte unbedingt hier her und er hatte gesagt das du sowie so nicht da wärst." Wollte John nicht zu Sarah? Mir wird plötzlich so heiß.

"Na ja jetzt bin ich ja zum Glück hier. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern." Langsam versuchte ich mich aus meinen Mantel zu schälen, aber im liegen war es so schwierig.

"Danke das ihr ihn gebracht habt."

"Na ja bis dann John. Und viel Glück." Ich hörte Getrampel und die Haustür unten was vermutlich hiess das Lestrade und seine Männer weg waren. Dann wurde die Wohnzimmertür auch geschlossen. War der Kamin an oder warum wurde es immer wärmer?

"Sherlock wie geht es ihnen?"

"Ich.." Mein Hals war so trocken.

"Warten sie. Ich bringe ihnen eine Glas Wasser." Wo sollte ich auch hin. Ich wollte mich herum drehen aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht richtig, was zur Folge hatte das ich von dem Sofa auf den Boden fiel. Jetzt lag ich flach auf den Rücken und konnte sehen es brannte kein Feuer im Kamin. Aber warum war es hier so warm? Hatte ich Fieber? Aber der Boden war schön kühl.

"Was machen sie den?" Das Wasserglas stellte er auf den Tisch und dann beugte er sich zu mir herunter mir hoch zu helfen. Hatte er schon immer ein so hübsches Gesicht? Ich zwinkerte ein paar mal weil mir das noch nie vorher aufgefallen war. Ich wollte es berühren und führte meine Hand langsam zu ihm.

"Legen sie ihre Hand über meine Schulter!" Er nahm meine Hand einfach und legte sie sich über die Schultern. Mit der anderen ging er mir unter die Knien. Es gribbelte leicht wo er mich berührte. Mit einem Ruck hob er mich hoch. War er schon immer so stark. Als er sich los machen wollte, liess ich es aber nicht zu.

"Sherlock." Ermahnte er mich.

"Wir müssen ihnen den Mantel ausziehen." Bei der Hitze könnte er mir alles ausziehen.

"Aber trinken sie erst mal ein Schluck Wasser." Er gab mir das Glas und ich spürte ein Kribbeln als sich unsere Finger berührten. Es fühlte sich seltsam aber gut an und ich wollte mehr davon. Ich trank das ganze Glas in einem zug aus und stellte es auf den Tisch. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich dadurch besser stärker. John knöpfte mir den Mantel auf. Viel zu langsam. Ich setzte mich auf und war ihm jetzt noch näher. Als er fertig war schmiss ich den Mantel und denn Schal auf den Boden.

"Fühlen sie sich schon etwas besser?" Fragte er mich als er merkt das ich aufstehen wollte.

"Viel besser" Antwortete ich und fing an mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

"Sherlock was?" John nahm abstand. Etwas verwundert starrte er mich an. Das lästige Hemd lies ich auch einfach auf den Boden fallen und machte mich an den Rest der störenden Kleidung zu schaffen. Doch John hielt meine Arme fest. Er roch so gut.

"Nein. Wir müssen sie ins Bett schaffen. Sie sollten schlafen." Ich wollte mich wehren doch er war stärker. Insgeheim fand ich das ziemlich attraktiv. Er öffnete die Tür zu meinem Zimmer und schloss sie hinter sich. John liess meine Arme los und schob mich zum Bett.

"Legen sie sich hin und schlafen sie!" Doch ich dachte gar nicht daran zu tun was er sagte, denn ich wollte was ganz anderes. Ich griff nach seinem Pullover und zog ihn nach hinten.

"Ich will dich!" Raunte ich ihm dabei ins Ohr.

"Oh Gott Sherlock sie sind nicht bei klaren Verstand."

"Wer sagt das?" Frage ihn etwas enttäuscht und zog ihm den Pullover über den Kopf. Ich wollte ihn küssen doch er drehte sich weg und deswegen erwischte ich nur sein Ohr. Soll mir recht sein. Ich küsste es und fuhr mit der Zunge der Ohrmuschel nach. Er schubbte mich weg.

"Nein! Sie sind nicht sie selbst.." Er wollte schon zur Tür doch ich packte ihn an den Schultern und warf ihn aufs Bett. Etwas perplex sah er zu mir herauf. Ich kroch über ihn und wollte ihn wieder Küssen doch er drehte sich wieder weg.

"Nein." Er wollte mich wieder wegstoßen. Wollte er mich nicht küssen weil er mit der Frau zusammen war? Als ich an sie dachte stieg in mir die pure Eifersucht hoch.

"Du gehörst mir!" Sagte ich klar und kalt. Er wehrte sich noch immer sah mich jetzt aber auch entsetzt an. Ich ging an seinem Hals leckte und saugte daran

"Ich werde dir so viele Flecken machen das du dich nicht mehr bei ihr blicken lassen kannst." John hörte kurz auf sich zu wehren und sah mich verwirrt an.

"Was?" Fragte er scheinbar ahnungslos. Doch mir konnte er nichts vor machen. Ich nutzte seine Verwirrung. Nahm seine Hände und band sie mit einer rumliegenden Krawatte am nächsten Bettpfosten fest.

"Sherlock was zum Teufel? Machen sie mich los." Schrie er als er es bemerkte.

"Hör auf zu schreien oder möchtest du das dich jemand so sieht?" War meine Stimme schon immer so tief? Aber ich beachtete es nicht weiter denn das einzige was ich jetzt wollte war John. Ich öffnete hastig sein Hemd.

"Sherlock versuchen sie doch klar zudenken." Doch ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter und fing an seinen Hals runter zu küssen. Das Hemd schob ich so gut es ging bei Seite.

"Verdammt Sherlock hören sie doch auf!" Kam es von John kleinlaut. Ich erreichte einer seiner Brustwarzen und lies meine Zunge drum herum kreisen. Sie stellte sich auf und wurde hart. Das verleitete mich dazu an ihr zu saugen.

"Nein." Hörte ich jetzt John scharf die Luft einziehen. Die andere Brustwarze nahm ich zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Und spielte ein bisschen. John protestierte unter mir.

"Sherlock" Hauchte mein Partner gequält. Ich sah zu ihm auf, doch er hatte das Gesicht weg gedreht. Wollte er es nicht sehen? Jetzt merkte ich auch warum. Weile ich nun fast auf ihm sass merkte ich wie sich seine Erregung an mich drückte. Ich stieg von ihm herunter und streichelte seine empfindliche Stelle. Nebenbei versuchte ich die Hose auf zu knöpfen.

"Sherlock Bitte tun sie das nicht ich will.."

"Du willst das nicht. Warum? Weil ich eine Mann bin? Weil du nur auf Frauen stehst!"

"Nein ich will.." Ich nahm das nächst beste Kleidungsstück und stopfte es ihm in den Mund. Ich wollte es nicht hören was er zu sagen hatte. Das er Sarah nicht betrügen wollte. Das er nicht schwul war. Das alles wollte ich nicht hören. Und ich wünschte er würde aufhören mich zu siezen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zog die offene Jeans herunter.

"Wenn du nur auf Frauen stehst, warum macht es dich so an John Watson?" Ich wusste ich würde keine Antworte bekommen und zog jetzt auch seine graue Boxershorts herunter. Ich sah zu ihm auf doch er sah wieder weg. Soll mir nur recht sein. Doch ich hielt langsam die eigene Enge in meiner halb offenen Hose nicht mehr aus. Ich nahm sein erigiertes Glied in die Hand und fing an es langsam zu massieren währen ich mit der anderen versuchte meine Hose und Unterhose runter zuziehen. Jetzt kniete ich mich vor ihm hin und nahm mein Glied in die freie Hand. Ich stellte mir dabei vor wenn John es anfassen, streicheln würde. Ich sah ihn an. Er hatte die Augen fest zu gekniffen. Stellte er sich etwa jemand anders vor.

"John sieh mich an!" Und ich fasste ihn etwas härter an.

"Ich will nicht das du an sie denkst wenn du mit mir hier bist. Du sollst nur mich sehen. Nur mich." Er wand sich unter mir und schnaufte dabei fast atemlos. Ihn so zu sehen raubt mir fast den Verstand. Ich wurde mit meinen Händen noch etwas schneller. John hielt es nicht mehr aus und ergoss sich mit einem gedämpften Schrei in meiner Hand. Das zu sehen lies auch mich kommen. Ich hörte John nach Luft schnauben. Ich nahm ihm die Socke aus dem Mund und legt mich neben ihn. Wir rangen beide nach Luft.

"Sherlock" Sprach er meinen Namen heiser aus und es hörte sich gut an. Ich wollte mich aufrichten doch plötzlich verschwamm meine Sicht und alles wurde schwarz.

Stille. Ich horte nichts. Ich blinzelte. Wie spät es wohl war? Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten und sah mich um. Als ich die Krawatte am Bett sah fiel mir alles wieder ein. Was hatte ich getan? Panisch stand ich auf.

"John. Sind sie da?" Versuchte ich normal zu klingen. Keine Antwort. Nein.

"John?" Rief ich jetzt. Doch wieder keine Antwort. Ich stand im Wohnzimmer und sah mich um. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich habe die einzige Person verscheuchte die ich je einen Freund hätte nennen können. John es tut mir leid. Ich kauerte mich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Es ist so still. Ich hörte die Haustür unten aufgehen. Kam er zurück um seine Sachen zu holen? Ich zählte jeden Schritt den er auf der Treppe machte. Ja das war definitiv John, mit der Zeit hatte ich ihn schon oft kommen und gehen gehört. Die Wohnzimmertür ging auf, doch ich wagte nicht ihn an zu sehen. Das letzte was ich von ihm sah sollte nicht sein hasserfülltes Gesicht sein. Er ging langsam auf mich zu und packte mich an einer Schulter und zog mich herum das ich ihn ansehen musste. Doch ich kniff die Augen fest zu. Wollte er mich schlagen? Verdient hätte ich es.

"Du bist ja schon wach." Doch seine Stimme klang nicht zornig oder kalt. Nein ich empfand sie eher als freundlich. Und hatte er du zu mir gesagt. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Ich blinzelte und riskierte eine Blick. Er hatte anscheinend eingekauft und lächelte mich nun warm an. Das hatte ich ebenfalls nicht verdient. Was ich ihm angetan hatte konnte ich nie wieder gut machen.

"Es tut mir leid." Kam es kleinlaut aus mir heraus.

"Ich wollte das wirklich.." Doch er unterbrach mich mit einem Kuss der mir den Atem raubte.

"Das wollte ich gestern schon die ganze Zeit machen."Etwas verwundert sah ich ihn an.

"Jetzt kuck doch nich so." Er strubbelte mir durch meine Locken. War jetzt alles ok?

"Gestern...ich."Fing ich wieder an.

"Ist schon ok. Du konntest nicht wirklich was dafür. Dir wurde eine aphrodisierende Droge gespritzt. Nur an wenn sollte ich gestern nicht denken?" Betrübt wandte ich mich von ihm ab.

"Sarah. Ich weiss das sie an ihr hängen."

"Ach jetzt soll ich dich wieder siezen." Der forsche Ton erschreckte mich etwas und ich drehte mich um. Doch John nutzte die Chance aus, griff mit beiden Händen nach meinem Gesicht und Küsste mich erneut. Diesmal sanfter und liebevoller.

"Du bist ein Idiot." Hauchte er als unser Lippen sich trennten. Ich lächelte nun und schlang meine Arme um ihn. Ich würde es nie zugeben doch er hatte recht. Ich bin ein Idiot.


End file.
